


Twisted Sisters

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [6]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Clothed Sex, Cristina Comes Out, Dry Humping, Experimental, F/F, First time with a woman, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Mertina, Sharing a Bed, So Much Better Than Derek And Burke, Soulmates, Tequila Lays, Useless Lesbians, Young Love, bicurious, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: “I’ll keep your peeping secret for a price” Meredith plays.“What is it, surgeries?” Cristina asks.“Nope,” Meredith smirks right back at her.“You’re gonna give me a gyno examination” Meredith starts.“Just do to me what you saw Hahn do to Torres,” she says as she runs her fingers over Cristina’s thigh and tugs at Cristina’s sexy boxers she still has from Burke.“Deal,” says Cristina as she seals her lips on her best friend’s.MERTINA!





	Twisted Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [annaalamode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annaalamode), [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts), [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/gifts), [jtspz1347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtspz1347/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Person People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156316) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 
  * Inspired by [Too Darn Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923628) by [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana). 
  * Inspired by [Even Dykes Like Dick's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088472) by [viciouswishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes). 
  * Inspired by [You can't put back a petal when it falls from a flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 
  * Inspired by [The Absence of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972792) by [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt). 
  * Inspired by [Arm in Arm, Hand in Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137394) by [jtspz1347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtspz1347/pseuds/jtspz1347). 

> This has been up for a while but it is newly edited!  
This has been newly gifted to those who have written exceptional Cristina/Meredith fanfiction.  
If you have been gifted and would like to be un-gifted let me know in the comments I'll do it right away no hard feelings, if you're happy about it you're welcome you deserve it.
> 
> Happy Reading !

** _Twisted Sisters. _ **

_ _

_ Set during season five, long after Callie asks Meredith and Cristina if anyone ever thinks that they’re lesbians together. Mertina. _

_ _

“Meredith” Cristina Yang bangs on Meredith’s door. “Meredith” She bangs on it louder.

“Cristina?” Meredith answers questioningly. Cristina puts her hand over Meredith’s mouth and backs her into the bathroom before whispering to her best friend.

“I just saw Dr. Hahn playing doctor” Cristina blurts out.

“She’s a doctor?” Mumbles Meredith as Cristina uncovers her mouth.

“No, she was… inspecting someone giving them a gyno checkup ah…”

“Is anyone hurt?” Meredith asks dumbfounded.

“She was… coming” Cristina breathes.

“Oh god is someone hurt, is their heartbroken, are they in pain?” Meredith exclaims.

“Ah, no no one was in pain, the opposite of pain and heartbreak” Cristina tries.

“You’ve lost me,” Meredith says.

“NAKED,” Cristina begs her friend. “Was it an outpatient procedure?” Asks the confused Meredith.

“Not coming like… cumming” Cristina finally reveals. She was naked and so was… Torres. They were doing it. 

She was sprawled out naked and Callie was on her knees and… Can I get a brain transplant now?” Asks Cristina.

“Callie is GAY?” Meredith blurts out. “Yeah, gay or bi or something,” says Cristina. 

“Wait are you not surprised that Hahn is gay? Meredith asks. 

“No, you’re right the ice queen is a dyke from day one” Cristina laughs with her.

“Holy shit” says Meredith. “Was it hot?” Meredith asks, as if it were the type of question she could only ever ask Cristina. 

“Ah I’m straight and you’re straight but yeah it was really hot” admits Cristina. 

“I’ll keep your peeping secret for a price” Meredith plays. 

“What is it, surgeries?” Cristina asks. 

“Nope,” Meredith smirks right back at her.

“You’re gonna give me a gyno examination” Meredith starts. 

“Just do to me what you saw Hahn do to Torres,” she says as she runs her fingers over Cristina’s thigh and tugs at Cristina’s sexy boxers she still has from Burke.

“Deal,” says Cristina as she seals her lips on her best friend’s. 

Like they haven’t kissed before. 

Sober. 

Actually that was a lie. 

They’ve kissed before. 

When Cristina said if she was the type of person to kiss someone she’d kiss Meredith. And she left then came back and immediately kissed Meredith on the lips.

Then when Callie asked if people thought they were lesbians together. And they said, “no because they fuck boys like whores on tequila and then either try to marry them or drown themselves”. 

But Callie’s question had been in their minds so they thought they’d try it. To prove to themselves they weren’t at all gay.

They made out in bed. 

They were about to go to sleep but they’d had tequila and they promised themselves. 

So they tried it, Meredith pulled Cristina onto her and Cristina rocked her teeny body on teeny Meredith and they kissed. 

Cristina took Meredith’s tempting bottom lip into her own.

She sucked it and kissed it. 

And Meredith opened her mouth wide for Cristina to enter it. 

And Meredith loves having tongue inside her so she was on cloud nine.

And all Cristina was thinking was that her best friend tasted just like tequila and it was delicious. And soft so much softer than Derek or Owen or a boy could be when they kissed her.

So damn soft and full lips moisturized so much more than the chapped cracks of a lips they found out that men’s lips always are.

So they kissed each other harder and Meredith’s fingers ran through Cristina’s hair and Cristina’s hands were on Meredith’s face. 

And they made out for forty minutes until Cristina was dry humping herself on top of Meredith’s leg and Meredith had her own hands inside of her pants. 

And Meredith moved them in rhythm inside of her as Cristina rocked harder. 

And Cristina made herself come on top of her best friend as Meredith brought herself to orgasm tongue inside of Cristina’s mouth. 

And they rocked and kissed each other down from their orgasms. And they kissed until they’d been up for an hour before stopping before they couldn’t anymore - because they couldn’t keep going like this if they weren’t going to be taking the plunge beyond kissing and actions that were serious enough to be requiring them both taking off all of their clothes.

And they never talked about it since. 

Not about the kiss. 

Not about the dry humping. 

Not about Cristina pulling Meredith into an in call room to have Meredith press her up against the edge of the bed and straddle her stomach till they were both moaning and panting in want. 

And then fucking themselves so hard and fast on each other that they were coming on each other’s pants at work. 

They never talked about the stolen glances or girl’s nights or sweaty pajama movie night parties where they listened to Erica fuck Callie and they tried to imitate those sounds finally reaching second base and reaching up each other’s shirts and experts unhooking bras. 

Finally discovering what breasts were like, how soft and weighted they were.

They never talked about their miracle kisses or orgasms or make-out sessions or how they wanted to rip each other’s clothes off each time they looked at each other.

Every.

Single.

Night.

But neither of them wanted to make the first move so they suffered in silence, settling for earth-shattering orgasms from hushed makeout sessions they held in secret when they were at least pretending to be drunk and plastered out of their minds.

Or how they’d developed the habit at night how they would intertwine their legs together in bed and almost be asleep until one of them snapped and started to dry humped themselves on the other until they had both woken up and the other one bit their neck or even their nipple back.

They’d lied about a whole lot of things to themselves.

But they had never lied to themselves about this.

This truth that neither of them has touched each other while fully naked before.

But that they each wanted to.

Hell that each of them had been wanting to and waiting for each other for a hell of a whole long time.

And they were about to be.

Because Cristina may or may not ever admit to having walked in on Erica and Callie accidentally on purpose when she knew for a fact that Derek would be operating all night. 

Because he knew he really wouldn’t mind he’d just probably laugh.

And because she knew she DID care and she knew Meredith DID care too.

And Because she wanted Meredith so fucking much and Meredith wanted her back so, so bad. 

And beyond what even just what regular best friends do, 

And Because these two are not just two regular girl best friends.

These two are none other than the Twisted Sisters.

And this is what can do for each other that no one else can and no one else ever could. 

They do each other. 

  
  


***

  
  


_ Author’s note: Thinking of writing a “Twisted Sisters Two” - Anyone interested? Speak now! _

  
  
  


_ *** _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Strongly considering writing a sequel so let me know if you want!


End file.
